El Doctor & Sheldon Cooper
by IsabellaGS
Summary: El Doctor conoce a Sheldon Cooper y no es agradable.


¡Hola! Mi primera traducción, esto es muy importante para mí porque voy a estudiar Traducción así que esta es una buena forma de practicar.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece este fic yo solo lo traduzco.

Fic original: The Doctor & Sheldon Cooper  
fanfiction net /s/8624047/1/ (quiten los espacios)

Gracias a gingerwhovianrobotskeleton por haber escrito un fic tan bueno y dejarme traducirlo.

* * *

Sheldon Cooper salió de su apartamento para visitar a Penny.  
Su plan era quejarse por sus muchas menciones del término "YOLO" en sus estados de Facebook. Honestamente, comenzaba a ser algo molesto.

Pero justo cuando salía del lugar fue recibido por una vista diferente. En lugar de la puerta de Penny, vio una gran cabina de policía azul a la mitad del corredor que solo podía significar una cosa:

"Esa es la TARDIS." Sheldon susurro con respeto y miedo a la vez.

Avanzo un par de pasos, y con una mano temblorosa toco los paneles de madera. En el momento en que su mano toco la madera, la retiro tembloroso. Siguió observándola por un largo tiempo preguntándose si el Señor del Tiempo saldría de ahí o no.

¿Qué tal si solo se había ido?

Agarro valor, y llamo a la puerta 3 veces. "¿Doctor?" pregunto. Llamo otras 3 veces. "¿Doctor?" pregunto otra vez. Llamo tres veces más. "¿Doctor?"

Después de unos segundos la puerta azul se abrió para dejar ver a un joven de cabello castaño. Usaba un abrigo café sobre un traje azul y una corbata roja.

Él lo miro curioso. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Ya veo," dijo Sheldon. "Este es la decima reencarnación del Doctor personificada por David Tennant; aunque el Doctor actual es Matt Smith… Esta debe de ser una de esas wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey cosas de las que hablaba." sonrío.

"¿Qué?" el Doctor pregunto, visiblemente confundido.

Mmm, el no está consciente de que es un personaje ficticio. Pensó Sheldon.

"Si no te molesta," el físico teórico comenzó, "Me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas."

"Ok…" dijo lentamente, aun inseguro.

"Primero que nada… ¿Por qué estas en mi corredor?"

"Oh veras," el rostro del Doctor se estiro. "Tuve que hacer una parada de emergencia, hacer algunas reparaciones y cosas así."

"Ya veo." Sheldon respondió.

"Así que si no te importa." el Señor del Tiempo comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

"Otra cosa," Sheldon lo detuvo, causando que el Doctor lo mirara impaciente. "Hay algunas incoherencias que me gustaría señalar con respecto a unas pocas de tus aventuras que he presenciado..."

"¿Qué?"

"Por ejemplo," continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "En El Código Shakesperiano, haces bastantes referencias hacia las series de Harry Potter 400 años antes de su publicación. ¿No crees que hubiera causado algunas de las paradojas que dices defender tan a menudo?"

Todo lo que podía hacer el Doctor era poner una mirada tonta. ¿A qué se refería con "Código Shakesperiano"? ¿Acaso era una especie de código alienígena que no conocía aun?

"¿Estas loco?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Claro que no," Sheldon respondió horrorizado. "Mi madre me ha hecho exámenes."

Alguien debería decirle a su madre que cambie de psiquiatra, el Doctor inteligentemente se guardo para sí mismo.

"También," Sheldon continúo. "Peleas contra la raza de los Daleks constantemente, a pesar del hecho que deberían de haber sido eliminados todos en la Guerra del Tiempo, pero de alguna forma, siempre alguno logra escapar. ¿Por qué sucede eso?"

"¿Crees que si lo supiera, seguiría teniendo ese problema?" pregunto, claramente irritado a esas alturas. "¿Sabes?, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto." Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Sheldon puso su pie en medio, forzando la puerta a abrirse.

"Espera," dijo. "¿Puedo hacerte solo una pregunta más?"

El Señor del Tiempo, estaba callado, decidiendo si debería o no darle el beneficio de la duda. "¿Si la contesto, me dejarías por favor, volver a arreglar mi TARDIS?"

"Si."

Respirando profundo, el Doctor cruzo los brazos. "Está bien, ¿Qué?"

"¿Alguna vez tú y Rose Tyler tuvieron coito en la TARDIS?"

SLAM!

Sheldon se quedo mirando la puerta azul mientras oía el sonido de la TARDIS despegando. "¡Porque sabes que eso sería raro especialmente después de haber visto La Esposa del Doctor!" grito mientras la caja azul se desvanecía.

Una vez que la TARDIS estaba completamente fuera de vista, la puerta del apartamento de Penny se abrió. Ella examino el lugar solo para ver a Sheldon parado a la mitad del corredor. "Sheldon, ¿Con quién hablas?"

Se volteo para ver la cara de su vecina. "Hablaba con el Doctor."

Penny alzo una ceja. "¿Doctor quien?" (N.A. Lo siento mucho, se que ya no tiene sentido así)

Sheldon la miro. "Ese chiste está muy usado."

Ella lo miro confundida por un segundo. "Muy bien" dijo finalmente. "Me iré a continuar con mi cena."

"Espera, Penny." se apuro a alcanzarla. "Quería hablar contigo."

"Ok, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?"

Lo considero un momento antes de comenzar. "Quería quejarme acerca de tus estados en Facebook…"

SLAM!

Otra vez, Sheldon se quedo mirando la puerta. "Bueno eso fue grosero." murmuro, caminando de vuelta hacia su apartamento.

* * *

~Is


End file.
